Best and Worst
by PearlLane
Summary: *based of the TV seires as I have never read the books* Jenny is having the worst week, but how does Nate change that?


Of all the people in New York City it was nothing but a small pebble to bring Jenny Humphrey to her knees. The pesky rock had rolled itself under the soul of her heel and caused her to lose balance on the library steps and crash down the last few. Her books and cup of coffee flew out of her hand, starring around at the mess she felt the tears start to well up in her eyes.

This past week had been shit and she was just hoping for a better day, but apparently today wasn't that day. People were staring, she could feel eyes burning her from all angles but she was just to tired to care. But when a warm hand placed itself on her back between her shoulders and the other on her forearm she turned to her left to find none other than Nate Archibald. "Hey you okay?"

His sky blue eyes searched her own and she found the care in his orbs completely endearing. Giving him a slight smile she shrugs her shoulders and drops her hands in her lap. "I guess."

Returning the smile he squeezed her arm before reaching out and pulling her scattered books in his arms, and finally reaching out a free hand to help her stand. "Well at least you didn't spill your coffee on you, just the stairs." It was his way of trying to make her laugh but only a weak breathe came out, "Well how about I buy you a new cup? Maybe some ice cream?"

Standing up fully she put pressure on her ankle and felt it give way a little, but not enough to keep her from walking. Looking at him she gave another weak smile, "You don't have to Nate, I am sure you have somewhere to be."

"No, I don't actually so the pleasure is all mine." Holding her books in his right hand he kept a grip on her elbow with his left and walked her down the remaining stairs and to the small café across the street. Once in side they chose a booth and Nate ordered coffee and a sundae for them.

When he returned Jenny laughed at the size of the treat. "Holy crap, that thing is huge." She said as she picked up a spoon and dug into the side.

Laughing at her Nate took his own spoonful and watched as she relaxed and enjoyed the cold desert. He had noticed Jenny having a hard week, Blair was in a horrid mood all week because of something her and her mother argued about and she had taken it all out on Jenny. Plus Nate knew that Jenny was also having a hard time getting along with her mother again, it just wished he could alleviate all the stress that was upon her sixteen year old shoulders.

Ten minutes later two spoons clinked against empty glass as they had finished off the ice cream. Leaning back Jenny gave a genuine giggle and caused Nate to look up from his drink. When he did he saw she had a bit of chocolate sauce in the corner of her mouth. To say the least it was adorable and he grinned at the sight before leaning forward and motioning her to do the same, "Come here."

With puzzled eyes she did as asked and leaned across the table so that her face was near his own, reaching a hand up he rubbed the chocolate sauce off with his thumb, brushing across her cheek as well. At the light touch she blushed, "Thanks." A moment of awkward silence before she began again, "Well I should get home, I have the books now I just need to scour them for research."

Getting up quickly he ran to her side to help her up, but she didn't make it far before her ankle gave way and she stumbled back into the wooden chair, "Ow, yeah not going to get far am I?"

Her eyes were sad and starting to gloss over at the pain. Nate kneeled down beside her and took her one foot in his hand. The strap of her heel was definitely too tight, the ankle had swollen and didn't look at all good. "I think you may have sprained this Jenny, you're not walking home."

Before she could say anything he was already unclasping and removing her heels. She felt a small pressure lifted when her right shoe came off, she hadn't realized how tight it had gotten till that moment. "So how do you propose I get home then?"

Looking up into her questioning eyes he laughed, "I can call a car to come and get us and bring you home." He stuffed her shoes into her bag along with the books she had dropped earlier and stood back to his full height.

"No, Nate you don't have to I can grab a cab." She was waving her hands around and trying to reject his generosity.

He held up a hand to stop her rambling, "Jenny, you're not taking a cab all the way to Brooklyn, plus this is what these cars are for." He dialed a number and talked to a man named David and told him where they were and would be waiting outside on a bench. "See, just a ten minute wait for the car."

Smiling she looked down at her hands in her lap, "Well thank you, you really don't have to do all this."

"It's okay Jenny, you've had my back on things before, I think I can get you this one time." Shifting he set their bags down and held out his hand to her again. "Okay, now do you think you can stand enough so that we can workout a piggy back ride?"

Once she realized he wasn't joking she burst out in laughter, "Oh umm, yeah I think I can do that." Bracing both her hands on the arms of the chair she lifted herself up and onto one foot. Next she threw her arms around Nate's neck and when he felt she had a good grasp he reached back around for her legs and lifted her up. Quickly he grabbed their bags in one hand and walked her out the door to the bench just outside the café.

After setting her down he took the seat beside her and laughed with her for a few moments, it was a weird moment that brought that old feeling of happiness back to Nate. Glancing at Jenny he saw her still smiling, both with her mouth and eyes and he couldn't stop the warmth from invading his body.

The wait for the car was sat in silence, but not an awkward one. As the black car approached Nate stood and lifted their bags to put in the back first. Then he returned for Jenny and helped her to the car by throwing her one arm around his shoulders and placing his hand on her hip for balance. Inside the car they sat close together in the middle, with his hand still around her waist. But Nate was shook when he heard a small sob come from her. "Jenny, what's wrong?"

She didn't respond so he tipped her chin with his fingers to look up at him and he saw a singular tear running down her soft cheek. "Hey, Jenny tell me what's wrong."

Shaking her head she wiped away the stray tear and brushed it off, "Nothing, I just realized how possibly spraining my ankle and making an ass of myself on the steps was the best thing about this week." Sniffing she looked up into his eyes again. "You have a knack for finding me at my worst."

In her emerald orbs he found a wide range of emotions from humility to humor, brushing away a second and third tear and tucking hair behind her ear he smiled. "That's funny because I think you bring out the best in me." He was inches from her face, so close Jenny could feel his warm breath on her cheek and it was taking all she had to focus on the words leaving his mouth.

But not much more was said after he closed the distance and laid his lips upon her own, digging his hand in to the base of her hair and holding her close. She was taken aback by shock and sat stiff for a moment before she gave way to him and her feelings. A free hand of hers came up and gripped at the back of his neck and ran through his hair.

They continued like that for a while before they were interrupted by the voice of Nate's driver, "Sir, we have arrived at the girls home."

Pulling back a bit, he looked up towards the driver, "Thank you David, I will just be a minute helping her get in." Turning back to her he brushed her lose hairs behind her ears again and grinned as he leaned his forehead against hers. "I will go put your books and bag inside and then come back for you, okay?"

Words escaped Jenny at the moment so she just grinned and nodded. Within minutes she saw him walking back out to her and she scooted out to try and stand on her one foot, "Oh no, you just sit back. I got you." Without effort he reached in the car and slid one hand under her knees and the other against her lower back and lifted her out of the car and into her home.

By the silence she guessed Dan was still out with Serena and her dad was helping Vanessa in the coffee shop. "Where do you want me to put you?" Nate woke her from her thoughts at her side, she turned to him and smiled before running her fingers over his cheekbone.

"My room please, just straight through and on the left there." He followed her direction perfectly and set her on her bed and then sat beside her at the edge. Leaning in again he gave her a quick kiss on the lips before jumping up and disappearing. She heard him in the kitchen and she wondered what he was up to but didn't have the energy to yell.

Moments later he returned with a towel, ice pack, glass of water, and aspirin. He set the glass on her bed stand and handed her the aspirin to take while he headed down to the foot of her bed and raised the obviously much fatter ankle on a small pillow and put the ice pack and towel over the injury. She watched his every move and was amazed at how gentle he was.

Returning to the spot next to her he leaned over her with one arm on either side, faces again barely inches apart. Looking her in the eye he smiled again, "So are you going to be okay till your Dad or Dan gets here? Because I can stay."

Brushing her fingers over his rested hand she sighed and nodded her head, "Yeah I will be fine, you've done so much already."

Taking her hand he entwined their fingers, "Only things I have been thinking of doing for a while." Another soft and loving kiss, ending with his forehead against hers again. "So I will call or drop by tomorrow to see how your ankle is doing, maybe help you with whatever those books were for."

Blushing she nodded, "I'd like that, thank you." This time she gave the kiss, before she pushed him up and towards her door. "Now go before all the goodness wrapped in the badness of this week combusts."

Nate lifted his hands in defeat, "I can't argue that, see you tomorrow." A quick dash and he had one last kiss, then he ran out of the room and back to the car awaiting him outside. Today he would have never thought when he walked out the door that he would act on things that had been occurring to him frequently, but for Jenny it was worth it to take a risk on dreams had.

And Jenny certainly wasn't expecting a good ending to her week, and even if she sprained her ankle and had to wobble around on crutches. She knew that now she would have Nate by her side to help her carry her books and take care of her. Nope, it couldn't get much better she thought.


End file.
